blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of the Gale (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Gale The oath of the gale is an oath binding paladins to ideals involving the freedom and care of the air, embracing both the gentle touch of the breeze, and the fierce whipping winds of a tornado. Commonly called wind wanderers, or knights of the air, paladins who swear this oath often seek to spread freedom to those who need it most, overthrowing evil tyrants and freeing falsely imprisoned people. Tenets of the Gale Like whispering words spread by the wind, the tenets of the gale may be different for those who take on different aspects of the wind; they may be more violent for those emulating a powerful tempest, or more peaceful for those taking on aspects similar to a gentle breeze. ''Gentle, Like the Breeze. ''Anger and fear are tools used only by the weak. You must be calm whenever you can, using your levelheadedness to your advantage. ''Freedom, Like the Wind. ''Those who are forced down against their will, for no just or right reason, must be set free. ''Powerful, Like a Tempest. ''With your knowledge and control over the air and wind, you exhume power as great as a raging tempest. Use it wisely. Oath of the Gale Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. ''Steel Tempest. ''When you successfully hit with a melee weapon attack on a creature, you can use your Channel Divinity to unleash a powerful tornado in a line. The creature takes additional damage equal to your paladin level, and it, as well as all creatures in a 20-foot long 5-foot wide line emanating from yourself in the direction of the original target, must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw, or be knocked prone. Zephyr Shield. '''As a bonus action, you whip your holy symbol around yourself, bringing the air around you towards you, to form a shield. For the next minute, you have temporary hit points equal to twice your paladin level, and your movement speed increases by 10 feet. At the end of the minute, if you have not lost all your temporary hit points, you lose them. '''Aura of Strong Winds Beginning at 7th level, you can control the winds around you and your allies. When a weapon attack is made on you or a creature within 10 feet of yourself, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, potentially causing it to miss. Wanderer's Steps By 15th level, your movements are as graceful as a gentle breeze, and just as hard to cut as one. Your movement speed increases by 10 feet, and opportunity attacks have disadvantage on you. Last Breath At 20th level, as an action, you can surround a melee weapon you wield with fierce winds, for 1 minute. For the next minute, you cannot be disarmed of the weapon by any means, and you gain the following benefits while wielding it: * The first weapon attack you make on each of your turns has advantage. * You can make an additional attack when you take the Attack action. * When you use your Aura of Strong Winds feature, you automatically cause the weapon attack to miss, instead of have disadvantage. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Category:Archetypes